totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie IV: Nie będzie lekko
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 24 Kanada, Studio podsumowań Geoff: ' Hej wszystkim, jestem Geoff '''Bridgette: ' A ja jestem Bridgette 'Geoff: ' Witamy Was w czwartym i zarazem ostatnim podsumowaniu Total Drama: Luna Island. 'Bridgette: '''A dzisiaj kolejne wzmianki o naszych bohaterach '''Geoff: ' W naszym studiu pojawią się uczestnicy, którzy odeszli z programu od ostatniego podsumowania. 'Bridgette: ' A będą to: Emma, zdolna studentka prawa. 'Geoff: ' Dakota, pragnąca sławy piękność 'Bridgette: ' Max, mały wzrostem, wielki złostem. 'Geoff: ' Złostem? 'Bridgette: ' Żeby się rymowało. Złością chciałam powiedzieć 'Geoff: ' A także Jo, antagonistka i największe zło programu. 'Bridgette: ' Jak zawsze uczestnicy odwiedzą nas w kolejności w jakiej odpadali z programu, tak więc zapraszamy Emmę. Emma wchodzi do studia. 'Emma: ' Hej. 'Geoff: ' Hej 'Bridgette: ' Witam serdecznie. '''Emma Ciekawy wystrój studia 'Geoff: ' Sam komponowałem 'Emma: ' Tak, lepiej było tylko w pierwszej willi Chrisa 'Geoff: ' A jak się podobał wystój domków 'Emma: ' Taki sobie. Materac niewygodny, regał zawalał się, gdy tylko coś się położyło, eh... warunki słabe. 'Geoff: ' Może to i lepiej, że nie dostałem się do programu. 'Bridgette: ' Przecież nawet się nie zgłaszałeś 'Geoff: ' No właśnie. Od razu wiedziałem, że mnie nie przyjmą 'Bridgette: ' Emma, komu z finałowej 3 kibucujesz? 'Emma: ' Kitty. 'Bridgette: '''Dlaczego? '''Emma: ' To moja siostra, razem się wychowywałyśmy, razem zgłosiłyśmy się do programu i razem się do niego dostałyśmy. Kocham ją 'Geoff: ' A która z drużyn była dla Ciebie lepsza? 'Emma: ' Powiem, że obie. Ucieszyłam się, gdy Chris mnie zamienił, gdyż byłam w drużynie z Kitty. Niestety minusem były ciągłe konflikty w drużynie i dyktatura Jo, ale w gruncie rzeczy, cieszę się. 'Geoff: ' I my się cieszymy. Zajmij proszę miejsce w loży gwiazd, a my do nas zapraszamy niestazitelną, piękną, uroczą... 'Bridgette: ' Khem, khem. 'Geoff: ' Eh. Zapraszamy Dakotę. Dakota wchodzi do studia. 'Dakota: ' Cześć kochani. 'Bridgette: ' Cześć. Geoff, przestań się tak na nią gapić bo Ci trzepnę. 'Geoff: ' Co? A tak, kochanie Bridgette przewraca oczami. 'Dakota: ' Zanim zadacie pytanie muszę Wam coś powiedzieć. 'Bridgette: ' To nie jest klub dyskusyjny tylko Podsumowanie. 'Geoff: ' Oj, daj spokój. niech mówi. 'Dakota: ' Słuchajcie, dostałam się. Zostałam modelką. 'Bridgette: ' No poprostu najszczersze gratulacje. 'Geoff: ' Jak Ci się to udało? 'Dakota: ' To wiecie, jak było w programie. Topher był moim fotografem, zrobił kilka zdjęć, rozesłał do pewnych agencji. Odzew od niektórych był negatywny, ale to głównie dlatego, że mieli znajomości z moim byłym z liceum, wiecie. Gdy odpadłam, zobaczyłam pozytywne oceny na mój temat. Kilka telefonów i proszę. Moje marzenie się spełniło 'Geoff: ' Moje największe marzenie też się spełniło. Geoff chce pocałować Bridgette w policzek, ale ta go odtrąca. 'Geoff: ' Ej, no co z Tobą? 'Bridgette: ' Ze mną? Co przyjdzie tu jakaś laska, Ty ślinisz się jak mój pies na widok ciasta. 'Geoff: ' Bridgette, byłem u Ciebie i Ty wcale nie masz psa. 'Bridgette: ' No i co to za różnica. 'Geoff: ' Spora. W studiu wybucha armagedon, wszyscy zaczynają się przekrzykiwać. Pół minuty później 'Dakota: ' Hola hola, tu jest program. 'Bridgette: ' Nigdy, nigdy nie dostałbyś tej posady gdyby nie ja 'Geoff: ' Ale to ja wpadłem na pomysł, by zrobić dodatek "podsumowania" do Totalnej Porażki. 'Bridgette: ' Ooo, to naprawdę się wysiliłeś. Szkoda, że nie miałeś nawet podstawowej koncepcji na to, ani nic. 'Geoff: ' Że ja, że ja nie miałem. o przepraszam bardzo, ale ja przynajmniej osiągnąłem coś w programie. 'Bridgette: ' Ty nigdy nie zaszedłeś dalej ode mnie, ciąglę się o coś potykałeś. 'Geoff: ' Bo jesteś tylko piątym kołem u wozu, jak Ciebie nie było zajmowałem czołowe miejsca. 'Bridgette: ' COOO? 'Geoff: ' Kochanie ja... 'Bridgette: ' To taki jesteś, jak wszyscy... Bridgette wstaje, uderza Geoffa torebką w twarz i wychodzi ze studia. Kamera pokazuje na publiczność, gdzie Izzy wyciera nos w chusteczkę 'Izzy: ' Ta miłość była taka piękna. 'Geoff: ' Była, bo już jej chyba nie ma... Hej, jak wyglądam, możemy kontynuować? Geoff wyglądał jakby tornado koło niego przeszło. 'Dakota: ' Wiesz, powinien Ci się przydać charakteryzator. Geoff wyciąga lusterko 'Geoff: ' AAAA, moje włosy. Zarządzam przerwę na reklamę Ściemnienie. 'Geoff: ' Charakteryzator. Logo Podsumowania Po reklamie. Dakota dalej siedzi na kanapie, Geoff już się ogarnął, a Bridgette wróciła do studia, choć dalej obrażona na Geoffa. 'Geoff: ' Witamy państwa po krótkiej przerwie. W naszym studiu gościmy Dakotę. Właściwie, nie zadaliśmy Ci żadnych pytań, ale... wiesz ile wyświetleń ma może odcinek Jaki talent w Tobie drzemie?? 'Dakota: ' Nie wiem 'Geoff: ' Odcinek ten obejrzało 150 milionów osób na całym świecie, co jest rekordem w historii. I to właściwie dzięki Tobie. Twój taniec na rurze zdobył wiele opinii, głównie pozytywnych. 'Dakota: ' Jejku. 'Bridgette: ' Ok, dziękujemy Ci Dakota, a do nas zapraszamy kolejnego gościa. Podłego w swojej własnej osobie Maxa 'Geoff: ' Co Ty robisz kotku? Max wchodzi do studia, Bridgette wita się z nim olewając Geoffa. 'Bridgette: ' Hej, co słychać Max. 'Max: ' Moje życie układa się całkiem pomyślnie. Skończyłem ze złem i wyremontowałem mieszkanie. 'Bridgette: ' Serio? Skończyłeś ze złem. 'Max: ' Rodzice mówili mi, że jak dalej będę zachowywał się jak pajac, to nie kupią mi już białej czekolady. A ja tak ją uwielbiam. 'Geoff: ' Tak... dla wyższych celów warto się poświęcić. 'Bridgette: ' Ty byś się każdym kosztem poświęcił, zwłaszcza cudzym. 'Geoff: ' No ej. 'Max: ' Ja niestety koszta malowania ścian w łazience musiałem pokryć z własnego kieszonkowego. Mój tata uważa, że napisanie "Zło zwycięży" jest czystym wandalizmem i jak tak zrobiłem powinienem się leczyć. Chciał mnie nawet wysłać na roboty do Chin, ale zrobiłem obiad więc się nie obraził. 'Bridgette: ' I co zrobiłeś na ten obiad? 'Max: ' Kiełbaskę z grilla. Mówię Wam palce lizać 'Geoff: ' Max, co takiego musiałoby się stać, byś powrócił do zła. Wiesz, fani Cię takiego lubią. 'Max: ' Dopóki mam przy sobie moją rybkę Mary, nic się złego nie stanie. Max wyciąga zza pleców akwarium. 'Max: ' No tak, Max nie pozwoli Cię skrzywdzić. Bridgette i Geoffowi ciarki przeszły po plecach. 'Bridgette: ' Max, Tobie już podziękujemy, a na scenę poprosimy silną i władczą Jo. Jo wchodzi do studia, zwala Maxa a kanapy i siada na niej 'Jo: ' No to jestem 'Geoff: ' Cześć 'Jo: ' No, no cześć. Dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy, bo jeszcze dzisiaj mam zapasy. 'Bridgette: ' To zajmie nam tylko chwilę. Jo, jak myślisz, ilu fanów zdobyłaś? 'Jo: ' Na pewno wielu, bo każdy wie, że jeśli nie będzie mnie wspierał jest trupem Jo zabiera kamerę i mówi 'Jo: ' Słyszycie mnie frajerzy? Kto na mnie nie zagłosuje jest martwy. 'Bridgette: ' No niestety, liczba Twoich fanów znacznie zmalała. Mniej mają tylko Tyler i Ezekiel. 'Jo: ' A chcesz bym zniszczyła Ci tą umalowaną buźkę? 'Geoff: ' Ej, stop, stop, stop. Żadnego bicia. Geoff powstymuje Jo, przed uderzeniem Bridgette 'Bridgette: ' Dzięki 'Jo: ' Dobra, wiecie co, jestem już spóźniona, muszę iść Jo wstaje i podchodzi do wyjścia 'Geoff: ' Obawiam się, że to nie będzie takie łatwę. Gdy Jo chciała wyjść, Szef wepchnął ją spowrotem do studia. 'Jo: ' No co za czasy, żeby nawet z programu wyjść nie można było. 'Geoff: ' Dobrze. Pogadaliśmy sobie, tak więc teraz przejdźmy do naszej dzisiejszej gry, a nagrodą główną jest... Geoff zaczyna patrzeć po kieszeniach. Po chwili się denerwuje 'Geoff: ' Gdzie ja to mam? 'Bridgette: ' Nagrodą jest miesięczna 50% zniżka na wszystkie produkty w sklepie McLean'a 'Geoff: ' Czekaj? To Chris ma jakiś sklep. 'Bridgette: ' Nie on, tylko jego kuzyn Jerd 'Geoff: ' A... aha. 'Bridgette: ' Dobrze, przygotowaliśmy dla Was 4 konkurencje. Każde z Was zmierzy się z prowadzącym Podsumowania. Czyli ze mną, Geoffem, Jasmine bądź Shawnem. 'Geoff: ' Dokładnie. Wylosujecie karteczki w jakiej konkurencji będziecie brać udział. Zaczyna się losowanie. Po losowaniu 'Bridgette: ' Pierwszą dzisiejszą konkurencją jest wyścig z łyżką w ustch z jajkiem. 'Emma: ' Klasyk. 'Bridgette: ' Tak. I to Ty weźmiesz w tym udział. 'Emma: ' To wiadomo. 'Bridgette: ' Twoją przeciwniczką będzie Jasmine. Przed startem, Jasmine i Emma stoją na linii startu 'Jasmine: ' Powodzenia. 'Emma: ' Nie dziękuję 'Bridhette: ' Do biegu... Jasmine i Emma wkładają łyżkę w usta. 'Bridgette: ' Start Emma i Jasmine ruszyły. 'Geoff: ' Kochanie, ja naprawdę... 'Bridgette: ' Geoff, musimy pogadać gdzieś na uboczu. Bridgette i Geoff wychodzą. Na trybunach tłum szaleje, w końcu jedna z dziewczyn przekracza linię mety. 'Emma: ' Wygrałam? WYGRAŁAM 'Jasmine: ' Cóż, moje gratulacje. Zaraz, gdzie Bridgette i Geoff? 'Jo: ' Poszli na zaplecze 'Jasmine: ' Ok Zaplecze Jasmnine wchodzi na zapleczę. 'Jasmine: ' Do tego doszlo, że nowych prowadzących w ich własnym programie będę musiała szukać. Zza kolejnych drzwi wydobywają się dźwięki jak w "Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj". Jasmine otwiera drzwi i zastaje całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa. 'Bridgette: ' AAA. 'Jasmine: ' No ładnie. Geoff, Bridgette, zabawiać się będziecie po programie. Fani czekają 'Geoff: ' Już, już wszystko obie wyjaśniliśmy. Chodźmy kotku. Studio 'Geoff: ' Dakota wystąpi w kolejnej konkurencji, czyli siłowaniu się na rękę, a zmierzy się z... Shawnem 'Shawn: ' Nigdy nie przegrałem z dziewczyna 'Jasmine: ' Czyżby? Shawn odwraca wzrok. Dakota i Shawn siadają przy stoliku. 'Geoff: ' Wiecie co macie robić. Start Jest zacięta walka. Dakota dominuje nad Shawnem, ostatecznie jedno z nich wygrywa. , , , Koniec 'Geoff: ' To niesamowite, Dakota wygrała. 'Dakota: ' Wow, nie spodziawałam się. 'Shawn: ' (na ucho Geoffowi) Dałem jej wygrać 'Geoff: ' Dobrze... Geoff zrobił wielkie oczy. 'Geoff: ' Bridgette, na słówko. Oboje poszli na bok i coś gadają Chwilę potem 'Bridgette: ' Czyli chcesz się zaminić? 'Geoff: ' Tak. Inaczej oni wygrają i będziemy musieli 4 kupony zniżkowe im dać. Program nie stać na takie wydatki. 'Bridgette: ' No dobrze. Dla dobra programu. 'Geoff: ' Och, kocham Cię (pocałował ją) Po negocjacjach, Bridgette i Geoff wracają do publiczności 'Bridgette: ' Ok. Następną konkurencją w której udział wezmą Max z Geoffem jest gra w rzutki. Proste rzucacie trzy rzutki i kto uzyska więcej punktów ten wygra. 'Max: ' Powodzenia ziomek. 'Geoff: ' Dzięki ziomek Geoff rzuca 50, 30 i 10, a Max 20, 40 i 100 Wynik: Geoff - 90, Max - 160 'Bridgette: ' Geoff, co się stało? 'Geoff: ' Za dobre serce mam. W połączeniu z przemianą Maxa... eh. 'Bridgette: ' Nie przejmuj się. Jakoś damy radę. 'Geoff: ' No może, może. Ale jak nie uda Ci się pokonać Jo, to pójdziemy z torbami. Kto w ogóle wpadł na taki pomysł nagrody? 'Bridgette: ' Ty 'Geoff: ' Racja. Dobra, to zapowiem ostatnią konkurencje. Zostały tylko Bridgette i Jo. A konkurencja to stanie na rękach. Komu się to uda? 'Bridgette: ' Od dziecka stoję na rękach. Mogę tak przez godzinę 'Jo: ' Mam niesamowicie wyćwiczone mięśnię rąk, nie pokonasz mnie. 'Geoff: ' Start Bridgette i Jo stały na rękach. Nie było to dla nich trudne, w przeciwieństwie do utrzymania równowagi, dlatego gibały się na wszystkie strony. Godzinę później. Większość publiczności już śpi, jedynie Izzy i Emma są "trzeźwe" i bacznie obserwują pojedynek, a także Geoff i Shawn, którzy znaleźli sobie zajęcie i grają w karty. 'Geoff: ' To ja odkładam 3 'Shawn: ' Ja jedną. 'Geoff: ' Ha, mam fulla 'Shawn: ' Trójeczka, znów przegrałem. 'Geoff: ' Ma się talent. 'Shawn: ' Słuchaj gramy w to już od godziny, a dziewczyny dalej się utrzymują 'Geoff: ' To co, jeszcze jedna partyjka? 'Shawn: ' A czemu nie. Geoff potasował i rozdał karty, nagle było słychać kichnięcie Bridgette. Dziewczyna od kichnięcia przewróciła się i wpadła na akwarium z rybką Maxa, a to się potłukło. 'Bridgette: ' Ojć Max się budzi i zauważa co się stało. 'Max: ' MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY NIEEEEEEEEE. Max zaczyna płakać, inni powoli się budzą 'Max: ' Wracam do zła. JESTEM CZYSTYM ZŁEM. 'Bridgette: ' Max ja naprawdę niechciałam. 'Geoff: ' Nic się nie stało. Geoff przytula dziewczynę 'Bridgette: ' Jak nic? Przegrałam i zniszczyłam życie Maxowi. 'Max: ' AGRRRR. Max podnosi stolik i chce nim rzucić, ale gdy tylko go podsniósł, stolik odpadł na niego. 'Max: ' Ał. 'Geoff: ' On i tak nie jest na tyle silny, by zrobić komuś krzywdę. A kasa za kupony się zwróci. Najwyżej sprzedam rower. 'Bridgette: ' Twój rower? Przecież Ty nie masz rowera. 'Geoff: ' Kurczę, no tak. Nie ważne, coś wymyślimy. 'Shawn: ' Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale Jerd z własnej kieszeni zgodził się zafundować kupony. 'Bridgette: ' Serio? Wraca mi radość dzięki Tobie Shawn. Bridgette całuje go w policzek w geście przyjaźni. 'Geoff: ' Tak. Widząc Bridgette szczęśliwą, nie ma nic przyjemniejszego. 'Bridgette: ' Oh. Bridgette i Geoff zaczęli się całować. 'Emma: ' Ej...h...halo. Eh. Dobra to ja zakończę. Otóż miło było, że nas oglądaliście. Śledźcie następne przygody waszych faworytów już niedługo w Total Drama: Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana